La Curiosidad Mató al Pirata
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: ...Porque Elizabeth Swann es seductora, encantadora. Porque es todo lo que un hombre puede pedir, un tesoro esperando a ser descubierto. Y los tesoros están para piratas como yo. [Oneshot corto, dedicado a Maggie por su cumpleaños]


**Para Maggie.** ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Sabes que te quiero, te adoro y que, honestamente, mereces algo mejor que esto. Y prometo hacer algo que le haga más justicia a esta cancion. Pero… Sparrabeth + Mr. Brightside no está del todo mal…

* * *

**La Curiosidad Mató al Pirata  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

"_**I'm coming out of my cage  
And I've been doing just fine  
Gotta gotta be down  
Because I want it all  
It started out with a kiss  
How did it end up like this  
It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss"**_

Definitivamente: Traer a una mujer a bordo da mala suerte.

Sobre todo si es una mujer atractiva e inteligente. A las _mujeres_ no les corresponde ser _inteligentes_. Y menos les corresponde estar _a bordo_. La única mujer con la que me debo entender en estas condiciones es con la Mar y con mi Perla Negra.

No con una damisela apasionada, orgullosa, astuta, altanera, y… y… _pirata_.

Trato de liberarme de esta atadura a la que me ha impuesto. Ella y sus ridículas charlas sobre "hacer lo correcto". Ella y sus continuas insinuaciones. Y yo fui tan ingenuo como para no notar que su atractivo residía en que era una chica de buena clase comportándose como una verdadera pirata.

Elizabeth Swann era muy diferente al resto.

¿Y por qué estoy aquí?

Porque ella decidió que quería matarme para salvar al resto. Para salvar a _ese Turner_. Siempre fue él, perfecto para ella. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta que él no la haría feliz? Ella, aventurera, atrevida. Él, más aburrido que La Mar sin olas.

En cambio yo… El hombre perfecto para ella, pese a lo que Lizzie pueda creer. Estuve a punto de abandonar a mi gran amor por ella. Pude haberme casado con una _mujer_, y lo que es más, _a bordo_. Pero como digo, ella está ciega y no pudo ver que el hombre al que puso la soga al cuello… O la esposa a la muñeca, mejor dicho, es el ideal para ella.

No puedo soportar pensar que estoy al borde de la muerte para que _ese Turner_ escape. Qué injusta es la vida. ¡Por fin, me besa! Y me ancla aquí. "Te quieren es a ti, no al perla", me dice. Sí, es cierto lo que dicen: La curiosidad mató al pirata.

Creí que ella estaría dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por mí. Haciendo uso de un exagerado sarcasmo, podemos decir que con un corazón tan noble, tan correcto y tan poco inclinado hacia la vida de pirata… Pudo hacer que yo me creyera la mentira. La mentira de que quizás era yo y no _ese Turner_…

Él no la quiere. Él nunca ha amado… Nadie que no sea pirata puede entender ese concepto de amar a una mujer, porque no aman la Mar que es la mas sagrada e incorruptible de todas. No aman a su embarcación, que es la más fiel y sincera de todas. Se conforman con aquellas de carne y hueso que suelen ser dóciles y sumisas… Aburridas, como La Mar sin olas. Para eso, el herrero eligió a la mejor mujer de todas, una de las pocas que no siguen ese patrón, pero no sabe amarla.

Y ahora ella se va con _ese Turner_. Ahora se casa con él… Tan inteligente no es, después de todo. Ella sí le ama, porque tiene corazón de pirata. Y tiene que ser amada en forma pirata. Eso es: Con toda la intensidad, con todo mi ser, con todo lo que el ser humano es capaz de dar.

Lizzie era una tempestad, era un reto. Las tempestades están para azotar a hombres como yo, su amante y su amiga fiel, para retarnos y para intrigarnos y sorprendernos. Como pirata que soy, amo las tormentas y la intriga de si saldré de ellas.

Por eso estoy aquí, esperando al Kraken y por ende a la muerte, a menos que mi mente deje de vagar en ella y se concentre en el problema real. Pero para mí no hay ahora mayor problema que ella se aleja con _ese Turner_. Que me besó por engaño, para matarme y poder estar con él… Ella le ama, y él no a ella.

Pensar que ahora pueden estar besándose… Pensar que en la noche de bodas las manos de Lizzie recorrerán su torso… Que las de él desharán ese corsé que yo me moría por zafar… Sacudo mi cabeza. Fuego y agua, definitivamente. Ella necesita algo mejor. Yo soy perfecto para ella, y ella es la única mujer de carne y hueso perfecta para mí. Y por eso estoy haciendo intentos de liberarme: Porque voy a luchar por _ella_. Porque merece algo mejor, algo como _yo_.

Porque Elizabeth Swann es seductora, encantadora. Porque es todo lo que un hombre puede pedir, un tesoro esperando a ser descubierto. Y los tesoros están para piratas como yo.

Alguien que sepa que sus besos son únicos. De todos los que recibí, este ha sido el único que vale la pena. Éste ha sido el primero, el único, después de tantas imitaciones. _Ese Turner_ no lo sabe, y jamás lo sabrá. No conoce el valor de lo que tiene entre manos y por eso me duele que sea él quien se la quede. Quién pueda hacerle el amor y oírla gemir su nombre.

Ante estos pensamientos, me libero a tiempo para conseguir alzar espada y enfrentarme al Kraken. Yo sé que saldré de ésta… No sé como, lo que sé es que lo haré. Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba, porque soy lo que soy: Un pirata, un hombre con un gran amor, una amiga fiel, una aventura por delante y un reto, una mujer, que conquistar.

"'_**Cause I just can't look its killing me  
And taking control  
Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
'Cause I'm Mr Brightside"**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Notas:__ La canción que aparece al principio y al final es "Mr. Brightside" de The Killers. Y como dije, es un mini regalo para Maggie por su cumpleaños. No tengo mucho que decir…_

_¡Dejen reviews!_

_Un beso enorme,_

_Kayi._


End file.
